


Safe Now

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>komaeda sneaks into hinatas room and sleeps w/ him (inspired by http://24.media.tumblr.com/1502f18101d2b5e3101cbf5c321e7d75/tumblr_mu1qixRsA91rikp86o1_1280.jpg)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Now

Komaeda awoke with a start, his heart pounding in his ribcage and his breath drying his chapped lips. It took him a moment to remember where he was, but as soon as he did, he felt a small twinge of sadness. He slowed his breathing and sat up, holding his pounding head. It was the same nightmare he had almost every night, the one that always left him awake and gasping for breath. Komaeda suddenly felt a chill run down his back and hugged his legs tightly to his chest. He recognized the cold shiver instantly. Loneliness. Usually, he welcomed the feeling, reminding himself how much he deserved it. But this time he tried to shake the feeling away, rolling onto his side and closing his eyes. But another shudder made his hands tremble and he jumped from his bed with a grunt, thrust his arms into his jacket, and slammed the bedroom door as he walked outside.   
The soft sand was cool under his bare feet, the last bits of warmth from the sun having left it hours ago. Komaeda moved with great strides, relying solely on his good luck and the inky sky to keep his secret.   
“Hinata,” he whispered to himself, feeling his heart flutter as soon as the boy’s name escaped his lips. He quickened his pace, his breath clouding in the cool air in little puffs of gray. Komaeda had forgotten how cold the island became after the sun went down. It only made his goal all the more appealing. He ran down the line of dorm rooms, feeling his smile grow wider as Hinata’s cabin came in sight. He stopped short in front of the door, grinning stupidly at the cartoonish depiction of Hinata’s face on the mailbox.   
Holding his breath, Komaeda tried the doorknob. It twisted and the door swung open with ease, moonlight from outside illuminating Hinata’s sleeping form. Komaeda truly was lucky to know someone as beautiful as he. Slowly, he stepped inside, feeling his loneliness start to dissipate. But the cold bit into his Komaeda’s bare legs, making him close the door, once again soaking the room in black. Komaeda made his way across the floor, his eyes wide in the almost complete darkness.  
He managed to make his way to the edge of the bed, his eyes finally beginning to adjust to the gloom. He regarded Hinata’s sleeping figure a little longer, noticing that Hinata’s pale back was completely bare, save for his blue boxers that barely even fit him anymore. Komaeda dropped his jacket to the floor and leaned his arms onto Hinata’s bed, not taking his eyes off the boy. He winced at the creaking of the mattress as he hoisted the rest of his body onto the bed, but he had already gotten this far. Komaeda wasn’t going to let anything stop him now. He lay there next to Hinata for a moment, watching the boy’s torso rise and fall. Tenderly, he reached one hand forward, pressing it against Hinata’s side. The only reaction from Hinata was a small shudder, but he continued to sleep and his chest continued to expand in that rhythm that Komaeda found so hypnotizing.   
Komaeda slipped his other arm between Hinata’s side and the mattress, pulling himself close to Hinata. Warmth spread across Komaeda as he pressed his chest to Hinata’s back, breathing in his clean soap and laundry detergent scent. He nuzzled his head against Hinata’s back, feeling Hinata’s heartbeat echoing through his own skin. A feeling of comfort and safety warmed Komaeda’s cold hands and he pressed himself tighter to Hinata. Sleep began to creep in on Komaeda, and, for the first time in months, he welcomed its familiar embrace as he hugged Hinata’s waist tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> creepy fucker


End file.
